I Won't Leave You
by Koliz
Summary: Koizumi and Kyon had fallen in love with each other but they can't be together because of Haruhi. Will they give up on each other? Warning: Seme Koizumi and Uke Kyon, MATURE CONTENT (Chapter 3 coming soon )
1. Chapter 1: Starting

Sigh. I don't want to through this door of hell. Haruhi must be dressing up Mikuru again and I'll be kicked out. Maybe I should knock? But it seems so quiet. My hand is on the door knob, oh well. I don't mind looking at Mikuru's cute face. I open the door carefully and – no Haruhi. Great. All I can see is kawaii Mikuru in her school uniform – wow, that's unusual. Yuki sitting at her normal place with her book and there's Koizumi with his fake plastic smile. I sat at my usual place which is opposite of Koizumi.

"Chess?" Koizumi offered me

"Mhmm." I agreed

We were playing chess in awkward silence for 15 minutes. Silence except for the boiling water where Mikuru is preparing the tea. Then Haruhi suddenly appeared and broke the peaceful silence

"HEY GUYS! I just have an interesting idea! Let's go to the beach this summer break!"

Beach? Where I can see Mikuru-chan in her bikini?

"We shall meet at our meeting point on Sunday. Okay, deal!"

No one agrees then she just goes with her plan like that. Haruhi really just agrees as she wish. I look at Koizumi then he shrugged his shoulder with his plastic smile still on. Oh well, at least I can see Mikuru in her kawaii bikini though.

I was an hour early and everyone was here.

"Kyon! You're late! As a punishment, you must pay for our lunch!"

Is that a punishment? Because it's always me who pay for the meal. We took the train to the beach. It's really crowded and crampy. I could feel Koizumi's breath – he's too near. Eh? What's this? I'm flushing. My head level is at the same level as Koizumi's nose. He's 2 inch taller than me. I could feel his hot moist breath. Too near and yet I'm not disgusted. No. This can't be. The train made a sudden turn and I fell on Koizumi's chest. His heartbeat – I could hear his heartbeat with fixed rhythm. His chest is so warm, his soft shirt, it's so comfy. I feel like hugging him like a teddy bear.

"Kyon, are you okay?"

I startled. What the hell am I doing? I push him and took one step backwards

"s-sorry"

I covered my mouth and I'm all red. No. This is not happening. I look up at Koizumi and his face looks serious, no plastic smile. He just stared at me with his golden eyes. His lips, he was about to say something but-

"Hey, what are you guys doing? We're here!" Haruhi almost screamed.

I sighed and look at Koizumi and he just put back with his usual plastic smile. What the hell?

"U-umm, Ha-Haruhi, c-can I –"

"NO!" Screamed Haruhi and Mikuru squeaked.

I pitied Mikiru-chan but I can't do anything about it. Because Haruhi will cause something terrible at the closed space and Koizumi have to fight the black long creature. I don't want that. I don't to put the esper boy at risk. What? What did I say just now? Something's wrong with me today. Come on Kyon, think about Mikuru-chan! Yes, she looks good in her bikini.

"Kyon, do you want anything to drink?"

Koizumi appeared and he's way too close. Too close. Perfect. Now my heart is beating fast. I took a deep breath to calm myself and took one step back before answering his offer.

"Yes. But you have to treat me"

Koizumi chuckled. "Sure. Don't worry."

Me, Yuki and Koizumi sat on a beach towel when Haruhi and poor Mikuru are at the sea. What is Haruhi doing to her? She looks like she wanted to strip Mikuru down. Haruhi is such a bully. I took a sip of my cold watermelon juice that Koizumi offered. It's nice to have a cold drink during a hot day like this. I turned to my left and Yuki is reading her book with a blank expression. I don't dare turn to my right where Koizumi is but I did, and once again Koizumi stare at me with his serious face. Was he staring at me for the whole time?

"Koizumi-kun, can you help me for a bit?" Haruhi waved

. Koizumi change his serious face into his plastic smile and he went. What was that? I turn to Yuki and she was looking at me like something is going to happen.

"What is it?"

"You have to be cautious. Don't complicate yourself in the future. Remember, Haruhi controls everything."

"What are you– "

"Yuki, can you come here too?" Haruhi asked her as if she's in a rush.

Yuki looked at me then there she goes. Ugh. I don't like half-assed explanation. I guess I have to figure out by myself. By the way, why am I not being called? Oh well. My eyes suddenly look at Koizumi. He has a nice body. His arms are muscular. I never saw him working out before. Maybe he have been killing all those creature at the closed space took a lot of effort to do so. No. I rubbed my eyes. Stop gluing my eye on him. I open my eyes and I saw Koizumi is facing me with his smile but it's not the usual smile. It's not his fake smile. His smile is kind of, evil.

"We had fun today! Hey, let's go to the haunted house we were talking about at the club tomorrow! It's a deal! Meet here at 7p.m. Kyon, don't be late or else you'll get punished!"

I sighed. It's only you who had all the fun. Haruhi never gets tired. I wonder why she's so energetic. Everyone dismissed and headed home except for me and Koizumi.

"Kyon. I need to talk to you, can I go to your house?" He seems serious.

"Uh, okay but this late?"

"Or maybe tomorrow."

"Wait. I'm fine for it if you wanted to discuss something really important"

"Yeah, thanks." No plastic smile this time.

I wonder what he wants to talk about if it is that serious. We walked to my house in silence. When we arrive, we went straight to my room. There's no sight of my sister. Maybe she's asleep since it's so late.

"So.. What do you want to talk about?"

"Kyon, I- "Koizumi sighed.

"What?"

"Look, I know it's weird but I, I like you" I paused for a second.

"Hahaha, what? That's it? "

What does he mean by like?

"Kyon, I didn't like you as that like but," Koizumi looked at me in the eye and I could see my reflection in his eyes "I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you."

"Eh?"

"I've always had."

"W-wait Koizumi – "

Suddenly he covered my mouth and he put on his smile. That smile. That evil smile that I saw at the beach this evening.

"Ngghh!"I struggled but he's way too strong for me. What is he doing to me?

"Now then Kyon, be a good boy." Koizumi whispers to my ear. Ah, he's soft voice and I could feel his breath. I suddenly felt weak because of his voice.

"I'm sorry Kyon but I can't control myself anymore. I was holding for so long" He's breath was short as If he just went to the marathon. I could see at the corner of my eye that Koizumi's hand reach out his hand to my school tie on the bed.

"Nggggh!" My mouth still covered by his strong hands. Then he pushed me on my bed and he put his body weight on me. I wanted to fight back but I can't move at all. He's way too strong. Finally he let go his hand but he tied my school tie around my eyes. Fuck.

"Wha-what are you doing? " I was trying to catch my breath. He then forcefully took both of my hands and tied them with something leathery which I guess it's a belt. No. I tried my best to escape but I failed. Koizumi still putting on his body weight on me and my hands were tied tightly. I'm hopeless. Please, someone save me from this homo guy.

"I'm sorry, Kyon" If you're sorry then why are you doing this to me?! I could hear Koizumi groaned and I heard his belt buckling behind me. What is he doing? Then I heard he unzip his jeans. Suddenly I felt something hard pushed on my thighs. He's hard?!

"Ko-Koizumi, nggh.." His hands suddenly rub on my crotch. Surprisingly, it felt good. Koizumi's hot breath, I could feel it at my ears. He's breath was short. Soon, I was hard too because of Koizumi's magnificent hand was rubbing on mine.

"My, my Kyon. You're cute"

"Sh-shut up! You don't have to –" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, he already pressed his lips on mine. Soft. He's lips are soft. Surprisingly he kissed me with a gentle kiss. I heard a squirting noise came from Koizumi. He then shoved his finger in me. "Ah-Ahnnn!" I moaned.

"You're softer than I imagine," Koizumi said in a seductive way. He then put another finger in. I don't believe what he said. How can he say it so casually? After 5 minutes of moaning, he let out his fingers. I took a deep breath then something thrust into me forcefully. Don't tell me … It's his. No, no , this can't be. We're both guys. We aren't supposed to do this.

"Koizumi, I-I'm coming!" I can't believe I said that. He's gaining speed. Why does it feel good? The smell of sweat in the room, he's sweat and mine . "Mmmm!" I came. I can't believe I came for a guy and in this position. Am I girl? I can feel the warm liquid on my stomach. Ughh, so embarrassing how I came first.

"K-Kyon, I'm sorry" He groaned

He continue thrust it in and even faster. He's going for another round! But I'm so exhausted. Did he apologize just now? If you're sorry then stop it bastard! Suddenly his fingers rubbed on my nipples. It felt good. How come I can feel good when he's doing this to me? Am I a sadist? Maybe I am. I can feel he's sweat dripping. "Ahhh!" He's thrust in so hard. What is he trying to do? Make me broke? I can't believe him.

I can't believe we are going to the second round. I really…. I Can't take it anymore.

My mind is getting blurry. I think I'm going to pass out. He's so mean. I won't forgive him, I won't.

"I love you, Kyon"

What did he say?

Ahhhh... The sunlight beamed directly on me. It's so annoying. I look at my alarm clock. It's eight o'clock. Suddenly my mind replayed what happened yesterday. I sit on my bed and saw the reflection of me at the mirror. My body is full of hickeys. Shit. But luckily it's not visible for people to see. I guess. My face suddenly burns. What? What am I blushing for? No. I'm not a fucking homo like him. I'm not going to fall for Koizumi. Ever. Oh, by the way, he's not here. Where did he go? I woke up and saw something on the desk. I bet he left a note there. I stood and immediately fell. Fuck. Now my hips like hell. Damn Koizumi! I struggled reaching the piece of paper on the desk but finally made it.

_Dear Kyon,  
I'm so sorry about yesterday. I never knew I actually go that far until I made you passed out. I'm sorry, I really am. I cannot hold it anymore. And I'm sorry I went home without telling you. I know you don't want to see my face when you wake up. If I were there you will give me a falcon punch.  
P/s: I bet you stood and fell back to the ground 3_

My left eyebrow twitched. I crumpled the note and threw it to the dustbin. It missed. Ah, fuck it. I covered my face with my hand. If I see him I'm still going to give a punch in his fake face. I'm not going to forgive that bastard! My face burns that means I'm blushing. Something's wrong with me. That bastard made me like this! Uugh! I need to wash my face … Shit, I can't stand.


End file.
